In a moment
by bassgoddess
Summary: I think it's compliant with both the book "In the Woods" and "Dublin Murders" (the TV show). I feel like it would just have a slightly different preface either way. What happened during Cassie and Rob's night together? Be warned, there be some smut ahead (though not too explicit). Rob's POV.


I don't know why I kissed her then. Of course it was something that had crossed my mind from time to time, but she was always just Cassie. Just _Cassie_. Until she wasn't. Until she was soft and pliant beneath my hands and I was breathing desperately into her open mouth. I heard a soft sound, almost like a moan coming from her and all of a sudden it wasn't just kissing any more. It was learning her; the curves, the valleys, the shadowy parts I had never seen nor explored before. Words were of no use, and oddly enough, there was no awkwardness; no fumbling about, no blushing apologies as there usually are. Perhaps it was all that time getting to know each other. Our rhythm was synced in the interrogation room, so why shouldn't it be here?

I moved until she was beneath me and then we both stopped in the same moment. I searched the her face for a long time. Something was flickering across her features, a tentativeness, an unspoken question I echoed…_could we do this? Could we just do this tonight and go about our day tomorrow? Would we able to not let it change things? _That last thought was ringing at the back of my head as I lowered my mouth again to hers. '_It will never be the same_,' I thought, not knowing what that meant at the time. '_It will never be the same, and I don't care_,' I thought again as she wrapped her legs around me.

I could barely think with her clinging to me like that, and all of a sudden it was hot; _so hot_, I had to remove my shirt. Newly starched, newly pressed, discarded to the floor. I helped her off with her blouse and after that my hands trembled as I reached behind to unhook her bra and let it fall away. My breath caught in my throat as I looked down at her. She was beautiful. So perfect and so beautiful and I had no idea how I had missed it. _How had I missed this?_ More clothing fell to the floor and my hands were everywhere. I couldn't get enough of her, bare beneath me. _Cassie, my Cassie…_

She let out a contented sigh as my mouth found the delicate side of her neck. I breathed her in. I could feel the pulse point wild beneath my tongue. My heart was beating fast, pounding in my ears as I kissed her mouth again, this time exploring her, tasting with my tongue, learning what she liked.

I knew she had trouble achieving pleasure in the act. We talked frankly about sex sometimes when we were pissed and I had decided she must have trouble trusting her partner. Some sort of a mental block. She seemed fine on her own, when we talked about…_that_….and that's why I decided it was mental. She didn't trust her partner enough. She wasn't able to accept pleasure at someone else's hand. It saddened me that she was accepting of this. It seemed not like her. Not my Cassie, who has no problem telling everyone exactly what she wants and how she'll get it.

I wanted to make it good for her. I tried to recall anything she had ever said about what she liked and do it all. I wanted her to come apart in my arms. I wanted to provide some sort of solace. I wanted to be able to do this for her.

"_Rob,_" she murmured as I skimmed my head down between her breasts, over her belly, lower…

She grabbed for my shoulders as if to stop me.

"_Cass…let me. Let me do this for you…,_" I started and honestly forgot to finish that thought, the blood was pounding so loudly in my ears I could hear it.

Then her hands were in my hair and she was saying my name over and over like a prayer and I thought I would lose it right then and there, like some ridiculous schoolboy. I couldn't think of any time with anyone that was anything like this.

Her legs drew taut and I felt her tiny hands on my shoulders suddenly, pulling me upwards.

" _I want you…with me…,_" she said but then her voice trailed off. I knew what she meant though. _Closer_. Must be closer. She wanted me closer to her.

I wanted to be closer too. I wanted to be as close to her as possible. I wanted to eat her up and spit her out and curl up and live inside her and never, ever be apart from her, not even for a moment. I slowly brought myself up her body and rested my weight on my forearms so I could kiss her. I needed her badly, so badly…worse than anything I had ever needed from anyone. It terrified me. There was one brief moment where I knew this would be the only moment I could even try to stop if she asked me. Her eyes sought mine and locked. Her hands went down to the part of me that ached for her the most and guided me slowly. Then it was all hot, _wet_ heat, skin and _sweat_. Moving slowly, so slowly like I thought she liked…holding myself back until her hands raked down my back and her legs tightened and curled around mine and her body shook and twitched. I rocked against her gently as her spasms subsided and her mouth sought mine and her hands twisted in my hair, until we were breathing the same breaths. I was close, _so close_, but I needed to feel her come apart again, to give that to her, to _make_ her do that again…

So I kept moving. And she tensed and cried out _my_ name and I knew that I would never be as happy again ever, not ever in my life as I was in this moment. And that was all it took for her to pull me over the edge with her.

We lay locked, just like that, for a long time as our heartbeats gradually slowed. The sweat stuck our bodies together. I kissed her once more and stroked her curls off her forehead. Without thinking and without hesitation I leaned my head down, next to her neck and said , "_Cassie, I love you…_,".


End file.
